HARRY POTTER FIC : THE LOST TREASURE
by W Riski Widya Mulyani
Summary: Rosela Rouriesttle tidak menyukai apapun yang mengganggu kehidupannya. Tapi melalui sebuah misi yang diberikan oleh sang perdana menteri padanya, dia belajar menerima dunia diluar kehidupannya yang sempurna. Belajar tentang persahabatan sekaligus pengkhianatan.


**THE LOST TREASURE**

**Disclaimer : J. K. Rowling**

**Chapter 1**

Aku tersenyum simpul memandangi buku bersampul tebal hijau mengkilap yang terbuka di hadapanku. Ditemukan. Yah benar. Sudah ketemu. Aku menahan diriku untuk tidak melonjak-lonjak gembira seperti anak kecil, karena aku ingat dan sadar bahwa itu sama sekali bukan gayaku. Aku bahkan sedang berusaha menahan senyum lebar yang telah mulai mengembang di bibirku agar aku tetap dalam keadaan seperti aku apa adanya. Ternyata memang sulit kegembiraan itu sesungguhnya sudah mulai terbentuk dibibirku, meski aku sudah mengerahkan segala upayaku untuk menahannya. Mungkin pada akhirnya senyum itu memang akan tertahan, karena aku merasa bibirku tengah membentuk senyum tipis dengan kesan kaku. Oh.. Aku lebih memilih tidak tersenyum sama sekali daripada memperlihatkan sisi rapuh diriku dengan senyum aneh yang berusaha kutahan ini. Aku memang tipe orang yang tidak mentolerir keributan kekanakan jenis apa pun, maka dari itu aku berusaha untuk tidak membuat keributanku sendiri. Aku adalah Rosela Rouriesttle, seorang gadis darah ningrat yang menjunjung ketenangan dan kesopanan. Aku tak mau dan tak akan pernah mempermalukan diriku dengan melonjak-lonjak seperti gadis kecil yang baru saja menemukan permen rasa madu yang langka di jalan masuk toko manisan.

Tapi hal ini benar-benar patut dirayakan. Aku menemukannya. Benar juga. Sebagai pemikir yang paling diandalkan dalam kelompok, sudah tentu Aku-lah yang paling awal menemukan petunjuk. Kami – Aku, perwakilan asrama Ravenclaw dan tiga orang lulusan terbaik angkatanku dari masing-masing asrama Hogwarts lainnya – sedang menjalankan misi yang cukup penting bagi kebanyakan orang, tapi cukup aneh bagiku. Menemukan Pedang Godric Gryffindor yang telah menghilang selama seratus tahun lebih. Selama seabad belakangan ini, dunia sihir memang aman-aman saja. sampai sang perdana menteri yang sudah lanjut usia itu, Eleazer Potter – keturunan dari pejuang Hogwarts, sang terpilih, Harry Potter – meminta kami berempat mencari Pedang milik sang pendiri asrama Gryffindor. Sebenarnya setelah dia meminta hal itu pada kami, dunia sihir tetap akan aman dan tentram. Hanya saja, duniaku, dunia penuh ilmu yang kubangun sendiri, yang selalu tenang selama ini, jadi cukup terusik. Aku baru saja lulus dari Hogwarts, dan Ibu ku segera mendaftarkanku ke Kementrian Sihir sebagai calon Menteri Muda di Departemen Pelaksanaan Hukum Sihir. Sebenarnya aku tak pernah tahu tentang hal itu, aku juga sama sekali tak tertarik, sampai ada surat resmi dari Eleazer Potter, Perdana Menteri Kementrian Sihir yang tiba dirumahku. Awalnya aku melihat Ibuku yang menarik nafas lega dan senyum bahagia di bibir indahnya yang berusaha ditahannya sekuat ia bisa. Keluarga kami memang selalu berusaha bersikap resmi. Aku tahu apa maksudnya. Ibu memang menginginkanku untuk bekerja di Kementrian, tapi aku merasa ada yang aneh dari surat yang ditujukan padaku itu. Surat itu memang terkesan resmi, tapi tak ada label Kementrian Sihir sama sekali disana. Dengan sedikit penasaran aku merobek amplop surat itu. Hati-hati, Kubuka lembaran kertas yang ada di dalamnya, dan saat itulah aku tahu. Menteri Sihir sendiri lah, yang secara pribadi, memanggilku untuk datang.

Aku bahkan tak bisa menggeleng barang sedetik pun saat itu, karena kurasa itu adalah permohonan pertama dan terakhir sang perdana menteri yang terlihat sangat sakit kala itu padaku. Tanpa sadar aku mengangguk dan menyanggupinya. Aneh, aku merasa bukan itu yang kumau, tapi saat menatap mata hijau jernih milik perdana menteri, aku jadi teringat ayahku yang telah meninggal beberapa tahun lalu. Aku bukan sesorang yang melodramatis atau melankolis atau yang bahkan lebih parah, cengeng. Aku hanya merasakan sosok hangat kebapakan dalam diri Eleazer Potter. Entahlah, aku tahu setelah aku kembali dalam alam sadarku, aku segera menyesali kesanggupanku itu. Bayangkan saja, aku harus bekerja sama dengan tiga orang yang hanya ku kenal sebagai murid terbaik di asrama yang tidak sama denganku. Hanya itu. Aku bahkan tak pernah mendengar suara mereka sebelumnya. Belum lagi pencarian itu tak semudah dugaanku. Tapi sudahlah aku sudah menyanggupinya. Tentu aku bukan jenis orang yang mudah menyerah dan tak konsisten.

Jika diingat-ingat, saat itu Aku duduk disana, di sofa empuk di kediaman Eleazer Potter, berjajar dengan seorang gadis berambut coklat sebahu dan dua orang pemuda yang aku yakin memang seumuran denganku.

"Ahh.. Mr. Sean Stapenfold yang terhormat, Miss Halda Havercroft yang sangat manis, Mr. George Grafiellwood yang selalu menyenangkan, serta Miss Rosela Rouristtle yang mengagumkan." Eleazer menyambut kami dengan ramah dan hangat. Aku mendapat kesan bahwa pujiannya pada kami benar-benar tulus. Ahh.. Mungkinkah aku terkena jampi atau apa? Aku tak pernah menganggap orang lain selain keluargaku bersikap tulus di depanku. Banyak orang memujiku, menyanjungku, tapi aku tak pernah menyukai pujian itu atau bahkan lebih parahnya aku tak pernah menyukai si pelontar pujian. Menurutku mereka munafik, tidak tulus. Mereka tak mengenalku tapi mereka sudah menunjukkan reaksi terpesona padaku saat pertama kali bertemu. Aku benar-benar muak. Pastilah mereke berbohong. Tapi demi martabat keluargaku, aku selalu menahan diri agar aku tidak memaki mereka tepat saat itu juga.

"Silahkan, minumlah dahulu. Dan ini.. Cicipilah ini.. Rasanya enak sekali." Dia menyodorkan stoples kaca berisi banyak biskuit rasa vanila dengan krim coklat sebagai pelapisnya dengan gaya yang sangat ceria. Kemudian dengan santai dia menuang teh hijau dari teko ke cangkir-cangkir mungil cantik di depan kami. "Setidaknya kurasa ini memang sangat enak bagiku." Ia tertawa renyah.

Sementara aku mengangguk sopan pada Eleazer, terdengar tawa pelan namun juga ceria lainnya dari arah kiriku, tepat disampingku. Gadis berambut coklat itu rupanya. Kupikir dialah yang bernama Halda Havercroft. Aku ingat, dia menerima lencana siswa terbaik saat hari kelulusan, bersamaku dan dua pemuda yang juga sama-sama sedang duduk di ruang tamu itu, dia lulusan asrama Hufflepuff.

"Wah..Wah Pak Menteri." Halda mengulum senyum nya. "Anda merendah sekali. Saya yakin Green Tea dan Biskuit itu benar-benar terasa nikmat."

"Ooh, Miss Havercroft. Kau baik sekali. Aku memang menyukai biskuit vanila ini, tapi aku jadi merasa bersalah karena menghidangkan makanan yang mungkin terlalu manis bagi anak muda seperti kalian." Jawab Eleazer.

Sudah kuduga. Pak Menteri memang tak asal bicara. Ia memuji kami dengan tulus. Halda Havercroft memang memiliki pembawaan hangat dan manis. Harus kuakui bahwa gaya bicaranya juga manis. Seperti wajah dan senyumnya.

"Kami tidak harus selalu makan makanan bergizi yang membosankan, Sir." Salah seorang pemuda yang berambut perunggu menyahut. "Kalau saya, saya tentu sangat menyukai makanan manis." Pemuda itu meringis.

Pemuda rambut perunggu itu, aku memang tak mengenalnya, tapi aku tahu dia. Seperti halnya Halda dan aku. Pemuda itu perwakilan dari salah satu asrama Hogwarts. Dia seorang Gryffindor.

"Kau mengingatkanku pada seseorang, ." Eleazer tersenyum.

"George, Sir. Jika anda berkenan, anda bisa memanggil saya 'George' saja." Kata si Pemuda berambut perunggu.

Oh, jadi pemuda ini yang bernama George Grafiellwood.

"Hahaha, tentu.. Tentu saja George. Kau juga boleh memanggilku Eleazer."

Aku ingin menyela, ingin mengungkapkan bahwa kami tak bisa, karena kami menghormati Perdana Menteri kami sebagai pemimpin kami. Jadi kami tak bisa memanggilnya dengan nama kecil seperti itu, karena kesannya malah seperti kami tak menghormatinya. Sayangnya aku kurang sigap dan cepat, suara lain sudah memotongnya terlebih dahulu.

"Kami tak bisa memanggil anda dengan nama kecil seperti itu, sir."

Suara itu milik pemuda lainnya, pemuda pirang platina yang sejak tadi tak mengeluarkan suara sedikitpun. Aku mendengar kesan dingin dalam suara itu. Bukan suara yang tenang atau bijak, lebih seperti nada angkuh dan ingin berkuasa. Dia seperti tidak mengatakan 'Tak Bisa' sebagai ungkapan 'Tak ingin', melainkan dia mengatakannya sebagai ungkapan 'Tak akan boleh dan dilarang hukum'. Ia terkesan mengatakan kata 'Tak Bisa' sebagai sebuah perintah, bukannya sebagai saran, seperti seharusnya. Aku tahu dia. Tentu saja dia pemuda berwajah dingin dari Slytherin itu. Aku mendengar desas-desus saat masih berada di Hogwarts. Bisikan-bisikan yang mengatakan bahwa dia adalah Pangeran atau Raja atau Tuan atau apalah itu – nya Asrama Slytherin. Nama Sean Stapenfold yang tersisa pasti adalah miliknya.

"Tak apa-apa . Kita teman bukan?"

"Kalian pasti bertanya-tanya, prihal undangan yang kutujukan secara pribadi pada kalian." Katanya.

TBC

R&R?


End file.
